The Calm in My Storm
by Bloodcellspixelate
Summary: Leah and Spencer are complete opposites but they may just complete each other.


Leah kissed her now bloody and bruised knuckles and spit the blood out of her mouth. The metalic taste rushed over her taste buds as she pressed her tongue against her bloody lip. The blood wasn't much, just a busted lip and a small abrasion where her teeth collided with her cheek. She knew there would be a nice purple bruise painted on her cheek by tomorrow but she didn't care. Her adrenaline was still coursing through her veins as she walked away casually, pulling her black wavy hair into a tight pony tail. She could faintly hear the cries of the girl she left laying on the sidewalk. The bitch had it coming the second she decided it would be a wise decision to collide her pretty manicured hand against Leah's face. As if was Leah's fault the girl's (Macy or Marcy her friends called her) filthy little mutt of a boyfriend couldn't keep his tongue from drooling all over the counter when Leah leaned across the pool table, aiming her shot. She was wearing high waisted short black shorts with fishnet tights under, the rips and the large tears showing that they were very well loved and often worn. Her shirt was an old over sized t-shirt with the name of some indie band she'd never heard that she thrifted. ('For only two dollars!' She was always proud to say) The sleeves cut off and the hem cut to just above her belly button. Leah never dressed to impress anybody or to catch attention, this was just her style. She was always telling men to fuck off when they got too close or stared a little too long, and tonight wasn't an exception. She just wanted a night to drink and forget about work, but instead she ended up outside her usual bar, throwing punches at a drunk mess of a petite redhead.

This weeks work had been especially gruesome; six bodies in one week. That was unusual even for this small Texas town, where the druggies seemed to drop dead like flies. Five long days of draining and embalming the remains of these poor victims. Right after the medical examiner at the police station was done poking and prodding, taking pictures and samples; Evidence of murder. All six bodies belonged to women, and all of them died in the same manner; strangulation. All six bodies came rolling through the double doors on metal slabs, clad in their opaque black body bags within hours of each other it seemed. As soon as one was ready for embalming, another one came rolling in. The fact that all six were around Leah's age made her queasy, the thought of dying at twenty-three turned the blood in her veins into ice just thinking about it. The medical files say that they were all raped multiple times and tortured until their last breath. The breath that was stolen from them by that bastard, whoever he was. The bruising around their necks was easy enough to conceal under makeup or high necked dresses, but the fingers.. Each women was missing their left ring finger. Leah had to sit down after the third body had came in, the first two were enough for her stomach to start churning. These women were somebody's family, their mother, wife, sister or.. Daughter. That last one always makes her freeze, a cold chill running down her spine and into every muscle on her body. She still couldn't get the sound of her mother screaming in agony, falling to her knees in the hallway out of her head.

_The knock was sudden in the silence, sending Carol Jones into a jump of surprise before she sprang to her feet, padding her way to the door eagerly. Leah followed her mother then decided she didn't want to be in the crossfire when she scowled at Emily. She was late tonight coming home from the movies and the anxiety was driving Carol's nerves through the roof. Her disappointed scowl softened into a frown of worry as she opened the door to reveal not Emily but instead,_

_"Good evening, ma'am." Bill heard the familiar voice of his dear friend officer Hank and made his way to his wife's side, wrapping his arm around her waist. The short heavy set man took his hat off and rubbed his balding head nervously. Leah heard the commotion, and snuck behind her parents. Bill waved his hand lazily, dismissing her. She rolled her eyes then sat on the bottom step of the stairs. Her eyes were drawn to Hank's gold police badge glinting in the yellow-white hue of the porch light. It reminded her of Emily's favorite necklace, a thin white gold chain with a gold heart pendant. It was a her sixteenth birthday present, Leah was jealous and hoped that in three years when she turned sixteen, she'd be lucky enough to get one just like it from their parents. _

_"Bill, Carol, you may want to sit down for this.." Officer Hank spoke quietly, like his throat was closing in on itself. _

A car blew its horn loudly, knocking Leah out of her thoughts.

"Move out of the road, you dumb whore!" The male driver shouted out the car window. Leah glared daggers at him before flashing him that one particular finger.

She knew she had zoned out but what she didn't realize is that she had walked almost the whole distance back to her boyfriend's apartment.. Well, _ex _boyfriend. Her and Donnie hadn't been an official couple in months, and hadn't even spoken. The only form of communication between them was when she'd show up at his doorstep, drunk or looking for a distraction. Tonight being the latter of the options. She sighed, bringing her fist to the door to knock before hesitating.

"No." She told herself aloud then turned on her heel and walked back into the night. She'd rather be consumed by her own mind than to spend a night in the tiger's den.

* * *

**Ayo, Skye here! Please leave a review **


End file.
